On the Pitcher's Mound
by RisuBento
Summary: He likes baseball, she likes libraries. Opposites attract...right?...eh heh...InuKag...maybe.
1. Daydreaming a Nightmare

On the Pitcher's Mound

By: RisuBento

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Chapter One: Just a prologue type thing…

0

0

0

0

0

0

From the diary of Kagome Higurashi: June 6th, 2005

Okay. So it's a couple days until school's out and I'm DYING to find out if I passed my exams or not! If I didn't then you can say that I'm doomed. Doomed to wander the rest of my miserable life knowing that I didn't pass some of the easiest tests I'd ever taken in my entire life! Doomed to work at fast-food restaurants, flipping burgers… sigh. Stupid parents. If it weren't for them I never would've been twisted into this mess. I never would've been betrothed to THE most arrogant, stuck-up asshole in the entire world! Damn it all…and to make matters even worse, the freaking parent's of ours decided to buy a nice town home in one of the richest parts of Tokyo…SO WE CAN'T FRICKING 'LIVE' TOGETHER AND "GET TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER BETTER"! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I honestly think that sake should be banned from Japan seeing as how our idiot families were under the influence when they'd made this damn decision…at least I think they were…

00000000000000000000

"Miss Higurashi!" Came a sudden bark from the front of the room. Kagome, startled out of her wits, jumped up and quickly shoved her leather bound journal within her side bag.

"H-hai, Takeda-sensei!" She said somewhat out of breath from her startling. There were a few scattered snorts and giggles from around the room, making her realize how silly she must look.

"Higurashi…could you please write the equation from the problem in the book and then solve it, on the board?" The middle-aged teacher asked, lifting his eyebrows in a snooty know-it-all-teacher way.

Kagome gulped. 'Shit…me and my stupid daydreaming.' "Uh…hai. What problem was is again sensei?" She asked, flushing when an all too familiar snort of laughter resounded to her ears from the back of the room.

The teacher shook his head disapprovingly. "Question 34 j." H e answered.

Kagome nodded and picked up her book and slowly went up to the front of the room. With a shaking hand, she gently took the offered piece of chalk from the teachers young looking fingers and proceeded to slowly copy down the equation directly from the book. 'I hate this…I can everyone's eyes staring at me…I can feel _'his' _laughing at me that stupid ass!'

When she was finished, she made an equals sign and paused. And paused. And paused some more until a loud 'unmistakable' yawn was heard. "Takeda-sensei…could we 'please' move on? I would really like to correct the rest of my answers to the homework rather than stare at Higurashi's sagging bottom all day!"

Kagome closed her eyes and gripped the white chalk as the class erupted into laughter. 'Oh how I would love to turn and chuck this chalk right into your unblemished face, Kagiyama.' She swallowed hard and was startled when the teacher's spoke to her once again.

"Higurashi. If you have any intention of ever passing this class then I suggest you start doing your homework." He said, with an all too serious jagged edge to his tone.

Kagome nodded before setting the chalk down and slowly turning back to the class and back into her seat. Before she sat down however, an utterly obnoxious flash of a pearly white smirk caught her attention. 'Just you wait Kagiyama…I know where you stash your ramen…'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was finally the end of school and Kagome was just closing her locker when an announcement over the P.A. systems shrilled to life.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! This is Headmaster Iwamoto. Today, baseball practice has been changed to take place immediately after school-"

Shit. 'There goes my hope of going 'home' and relaxing.' Kagome groaned quietly, and plopped down onto the stone bench in the schools courtyard. 'Now I have to wait for that stupid idiot to be done for practice so I catch a ride home.' She sighed and took out a book. 'Might as well get some reading in…'

0000000000000000000000000000000

It was so nice…relaxing in the hot sun…laying on the nice warm beach. Everything was SO nice. So…where was she? Opening her eyes she looked around. Nice. She was the only person on the beach, save a few younger looking boys playing out in the surf. Sitting up, she looked down at herself and squeaked.

'The hell am I wearing a bikini for? Gah!' Quickly finding a shirt in the beach bag next to her she slipped it on over her nearly exposed body and shivered despite the hot weather. Standing up, she looked up the beach behind her and noticed a variety of palm branch covered huts lining far and close along the beach line. In the far distance she could just make out the hazy skyscrapers of a large city. 'Where the heck am I?'

A sudden tug on the bottom of her long shirt startled her. Whipping her head around she found three pair of eyes looking at her. They were the three boys that were playing in the surf only moments before.

"Mommy?"

'Mommy? The heck?'

"What's up guys?" 'NO! I'M NOT YOUR MOM! WHY AM I ANSWERING TO YOU?'

"Daddy's here." The boy on the farthest right smiled.

'These boys…are freaking triplets!'

"Oh? And where is he?" She heard herself say teasingly. 'No! Stop answering them you idiot! What hell's wrong with you?' Kagome screamed in her mind.

"Right behind you." The one in the middle and the one on the left said at the same time, with a giggle only a child would possess.

"Oi!" 'No…frickin' way…please no…' Kagome cringed, slowly turning around.

"Oi! Wake up stupid!" The baseball uniformed Inuyasha yelled, coming up and shaking her.

Kagome suddenly snapped her eyes open and found herself staring up into vexed amber eyes.

"Get the hell up! You're gonna make us late for the dinner at dad's!" Inuyasha growled, letting go of her shoulders and bending down to shoulder his two baseball duffel bags.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked aloud, mostly to herself.

"Noooo… you think?" The annoyed idiot in front of her said sarcastically.

Kagome frowned and grumbled, before standing up and shouldering her side bag. 'I can't believe I fell asleep…in the school courtyard no less! I must look like such a moron.'

When they left the school Inuyasha told her to go to the back of the school so he can get her there without anybody seeing. She clenched her fists but began walking to the back of the building.

'People are going to find out about this engagement sooner or later you moron.' She sighed, stopping at the curb. Not even 10 seconds later a white corvette came screeching around the corner, slamming its brakes directly in front of her.

The smell of burnt rubber and gravel wafted to her nose, making her grimace.

"Hurry it up wench! I ain't got all day!" Inuyasha grumbled, revving the engine impatiently. Kagome rolled her eyes and moved around the car to the passenger's side; climbing in.

Before she even had her door closed, Inuyasha slammed on the accelerator and violently screeched to a start.

"Are you trying to get me killed you idiot?" Kagome yelled angrily, quickly slamming her door and buckling up.

"Keh. You should know by now that I ain't a patient guy and I sure as hell ain't gonna let anyone find out about our…situation." He snorted, dangerously merging in between two semi's. Kagome gasped and gripped her door handled with one hand and the other, her seat.

"Will you quick driving so recklessly you moron? I don't feel like dying today or any time soon thank you very much!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha snorted. Kagome finally began to relax when they pulled off the highway and onto the exit heading towards 'home'. It was quiet for a while and Kagome was wondering if she should say something.

'Pbbft! What'll I say! Knowing him he'll take it and twist it into innuendo and then I'll have to kill him, which will be bad because he's driving, which means-'

"Oi!"

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, startled violently out of her thoughts.

"Sheesh… What're you so jumpy for wench? I ain't gonna bite you…hard." He chuckled at his own joke. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to glare out of the window. "Anyway, dad said that this stupid dinner thing is a formal party with some associates at work so you gotta dress nice…which'll be hard for you seeing as how your family's dirt poor and aren't able to by expensive things."

"Shutup! God! I can't freakin' stand you! Just leave my family out of this!" Kagome yelled, angrily crossing her arms and slouching into her seat. Inuyasha shrugged and mumbled something that sounded somewhat like "…I only speak the truth…"

When they pulled into the town house's driveway, Kagome launched herself from the corvette and was heading towards the door when Inuyasha called her name.

"What now?" She asked, turning to glare at his baseball uniform clad figure jog towards her. Stopping in front of her, he looked down at her with softened eyes and a concerned expression.

"Kagome…I'm sorry for being such a jerk…can you forgive me?" He said quietly, his warm sweet breath fanning across her face.

Kagome swallowed nervously, her face flushing at his face's proximity. "I…suppose…" She answered almost inaudibly. His face came closer and she found herself moving closer as well. She was suddenly pulled into his arms and his mouth right next to her ear.

"Good…now. How 'bout cleaning the dried drool off of your face?" He said. Kagome had her eyes closed, but snapped them open when, what he said, registered, and when she felt his tongue dip into her ear.

"GOD! YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, furiously wiping the saliva from her ear. 'That…that stupid face, arrogant, no-good, dumb, idiotic, moronic, EVIL POOPFACE! H-HOW DARE HE TEASE ME LIKE THAT! AND HOW DARE HE HAVE THE NERVE TO STICK HIS TONGUE INTO MY EAR AND GIVE ME A WET WILLY! GAAAAAAAHHHH!'

"Now, now don't be so harsh. Oh and you missed some drool on your chin." He smirked, one hand resting on the door's knob while the other gestured to her chin.

"AUGGGGHHHH!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Ice and Ramen

**On the Pitcher's Mound**

**By RisuBento (lady le fay on mm . org)**

**Chapter 2: Ice and Ramen**

* * *

****

From the diary of Kagome Higurashi--> July 4th,2000:

_Okay…so I went the stupid party with Inuyasha and was completely ditched. He had left, almost as soon as we got there, with a group of guys from school, to some party. I was completely embarrassed to say the least. I was the last person at the party and Izayoi had Sesshoumaru drive me home. God! That man should be arrested for being beautiful! I was so completely nervous, riding in the same car as him but he broke the ice when he asked me what college I wished to look into. I immediately, well I was at first shocked that he was speaking to ME, but then I told him that I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go. Probably some place close to home. He nodded and surprised me when he asked if I liked his younger brother—sorry! HALF-BROTHER! I shook my head and laughed. He was quite amused to say the least. After he had dropped me off I continued into the town house and was surprised to find that the party Inuyasha had left for was a party at OUR humble abode. I was so incredibly furious that the very first person I came across I socked him straight in the jaw. _

_MAN! Did that ever feel good! That is…until I realized that I had punched Kouga Wakamiya—the star player of our high school's baseball team (besides Inuyasha that is…). He lay sprawled on the floor while everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I was so flustered that I was sure my head would've ended up on a bowl of ice cream somewhere—it was THAT red! Just like a cherry! Needless to say…I'd threatened to call the police if the partyers weren't out from the house in 10 seconds…they were gone in 6. _

_Inuyasha was found hanging over the toilet, emptying his insides. I don't think he got with ANY girls that night. And I was shocked and disgusted with myself when I realized that I was relieved he hadn't been with anyone. _

_Hell…the idiot was so overly hung over and high…that as I was dragging him down the hallway towards his bedroom, he admitted that he was a virgin and that he was waiting until he'd found the 'PERFECT' girl. I dropped him._

_Damn…I gotta go. The 'idiot' is calling for me to make him 'ramen'!_

_Kagome_

* * *

00000000000000000000000

* * *

Kagome stood up from her desk and was heading out towards the living room when she tripped over a pile of baseball equipment. Grumbling, she stood and stomped out into the kitchen.

"You need to learn to not leave your crap laying around where people walk, you idiot! I nearly killed myself just now!" She yelled, filling a pan with 4 cups of water and placing it onto the stove.

"Yeah well…that's what women are for…to clean up after the men." Came his smart aleck response.

Kagome gasped and stomped over to the fruit bowl and picked up an apple—chucking it and squarely beaming Inuyasha in the back of the head.

"OWWWWW! What the fuck's your problem, bitch?" He yelled, clutching his head in pain.

"You deserved it you pig. And I WON'T be the one cleaning up after you. You are 100 capable of cleaning up after yourself. You're just too stupid to realize it." She said, adding the last part quietly…but not quietly enough.

"Oi! I heard that wench! I ain't stupid and you know it, stupid!" He yelled, flipping channels on the TV; still rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes and added two packs of ramen to the now boiling water. It was entirely true. Inuyasha Kagiyama was so smart that it made Kagome looked like a 5 year old when compared to him. He'd never even needed to try and get good grades—it all just came to him and it stuck. Kagome on the other hand was someone who struggled relentlessly to keep a perfect 4.0 her entire first, second, and third year of high school. She went to cram school and after school study sessions so she could do extra credit.

OOOOOOH! IT MADE HER SO MAD! She couldn't exactly call him stupid because in truth of it all—he wasn't. She was, compared to him.

Finishing her and the idiot's bowls of ramen she carefully trudged out into the living room and held his out in front of his face.

His eyes went cross eyed as he looked into the bowl; sniffing. "I didn't want chicken, wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and set both bowls onto the coffee table in front of them. "Deal with it. You said you wanted ramen—you didn't specifically state what 'kind' you wanted." She said, plopping down next to him.

"Keh. Whatever." He grumbled, picking up the bowl and demolishing its contents in the matter of minutes.

Kagome grimaced and finished hers off in 10 minutes after. Glancing at the clock she sighed and stood taking both of their bowls and chop sticks. Bringing them out to the kitchen, vowing to wash them later, she opened the freezer and took out an ice pack. Taking a clean towel from a drawer she wrapped the cold package in it and ventured back out to the living room.

When she held it in front of his face, he quirked an eyebrow and glanced up, giving her a look that said-"And you're giving me this because…?"…

"Your baseball game starts in 2 hours. You're pitching today right? You need to ice up your arm." She said, smacking the clothed ice pack against his arm.

"Oi! That hurt wench!" He yelled, holding the package to his bicep. Kagome rolled her eyes and left the living room and went down the hallway to her bedroom.

Opening her journal again she wrote:

_Okay! I'm back! The 'idiot' needed food and an ice pack. Lazy bastard. Anyhoo! At least I won't have to see his pretty-boy face next year in school! He graduated at the end of June…thank goodness. The baseball championships are coming up pretty soon and so he needs to be ready for it. There's going to be a lot of recruiters for professional teams there and Inuyasha is hoping—HOPING—to be discovered. Pffft! Good luck stupid!_

_I've gotta go…again. Inuyasha is yelling that my mom is on the phone._

_Later._

* * *

00000000000000000000000

* * *

Okay…here's a quick update. I know it was probably boring as hell…but I didn't really have a whole lot of time since the last time I updated. I've been as busy as hell and haven't been able to get over a huge block of brain farts…

So here y'all go! Enjoy!


	3. Practicing Woes

**On the Pitcher's Mound**

**By: RisuBento**

**Chapter 3: Practicing Woes**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

**From the Diary of Kagome Higurashi: July 16th, 2005**

Okay. Inuyasha had his baseball game and they won----of course. The High School Nationals are coming up in about a month. Yay. The idiot was so cocky and arrogant during the last baseball game that he threw his arm out pitching the game! Which in other words means that he really overused his arm.

So now I'm stuck with his pissing and moaning about how he's not able to eat his ramen properly. I have to supply his ice packs and exercise his arm.

Big baby.

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

"Oi! Wench! Make me some ramen!" Came a gruff yell from the living room.

Kagome put down her book with a frustrated groan. "Do it yourself!"

"I can't! I'm crippled!" Came his retort.

Kagome let out a frustrated cry and threw her book against the wall. Stomping out to the kitchen, she angrily yanked the pantry door open and grabbed an instant ramen cup from the specifically labeled "RAMEN" shelf.

"I hope you know that I'm only doing this because you need to rest your arm…" She grumbled, heating up some water on the stove.

"Keh…you love me. You know you do." He smirked, not turning his gaze away from the television screen. Kagome rolled her eyes.

_'You've got to be kidding me!' _Huffing and crossing her arms, she leaned against the counter when she remembered something. Moving over to the freezer she opened it and extracted a freshly frozen ice pack.

"We need to change your ice pack." Was all she said, when she stomped out the living room.

Inuyasha didn't say anything----he didn't even acknowledge that she was there. He just grunted and twitched his hand.

Kagome sighed and unwrapped the gauze holding the melted ice pack to his arm and replaced it with the new one. Inuyasha hissed and growled.

"Watch it wench! I don't think people will be very happy with you if you mess my arm up even further before the Nationals." He grumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. The water was now boiling and she sighed before dumping in the instant noodles.

_'Inuyasha can be such a jerk…he doesn't even appreciate all that I do for him…' _She thought, as she scooped the noodles into a bowl and grabbed some chopsticks.

Walking back out to the living room, she held the bowl in front of his face----making him go cross-eyed. "Keh." Was all he said before taking hold of the bowl with his good hand. Setting it onto his lap, he was attempting to sit up, but not before the bowl began to tip.

"Watch it!" Kagome gasped, jerking forward and grabbing it before the contents spilled and burned him for all eternity.

"Keh. Just hold onto it then." He shrugged, clicking his chopsticks dangerously close to her nose.

"Fine." She said as she sat down next to him, holding the bowl close enough so he could eat without dribbling.

_'I want to go home…a year ago I wasn't even aware I would BE in this situation…now look at me! Inuyasha is such a jerk…! A VERY 'VERY' sexy jerk. I can't deny it any more. He 'is' quite nice to look at----that is until he catches me looking at him and snaps at me for being nosy, sneaky wench!' _She thought, gripping the bowl tightly.

"Your mom called earlier, when you were in the shower." She said, suddenly remembering the nerve-racking phone call.

"Yeah? What'd she want now?" He grumbled, slurping up some noodles.

"She wants us to join them on a trip to your summer house at the beach next week." Kagome yawned.

"Keh. Just what I need." He grumbled in dismay.

"Hey…it won't be 'that' bad will it? I mean…seeing as how you're "crippled" it should be nice to relax your arm even more right?" She brought, turning her head to look at him.

He tilted his head towards hers and was also looking at her. His amber eyes seemed to glow into hers----warming her. _'His eyes are so…mesmerizing. I want to…' _She thought. Unconsciously, she began to move her head towards him---he, doing the same.

"Inuyasha…" She said quietly. Inuyasha was staring down at her lips; transfixed.

"What?" He answered, moving even closer.

"I—"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Came a loud bang and then a shout. Kagome gasped and pulled away from Inuyasha, her face bright red, and turned towards the intruder---or should I say, 'intrud_**ERS**_.'

But Inuyasha beat her to it. "MIROKU! Haven't you ever heard of knocking you idiot! And you don't even celebrate Christmas! Especially when it fuckin' 90 degrees out!" He yelled, wincing slightly at the twinge in his arm.

"Bah! I practically live here! There's no need to knock!" Miroku said, entering the kitchen and rummage through the fridge; shrugging off the Christmas part. Sango, who had entered behind Miroku, shook her head and sighed, heading over to a reclining chair next to the couch.

"So! What're you two doing today?" She asked, opening her purse and rummaging through it.

"Right now, you mean? Nothing." Kagome said, shrugging and yawning.

"GOOD! Then you two can come down to the school baseball fields and practice with us for a bit!" Miroku said, removing mayonnaise, a tomato, turkey, lettuce…etc. from the fridge.

"Practice? Why do 'I' have to go? I don't even like baseball…" Kagome grumbled.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Inuyasha grumbled, shifting his 'crippled' arm.

"Then speak, your majesty." Kagome snapped, crossing her arms and slouching into the couch.

"We're going." He said.

Kagome jumped up and whacked him with a pillow. "UGH! You inconsiderate pig! You won't do 'ANYTHING' around the house except piss and moan, but when it comes to baseball---you're suddenly and miraculously healed! Remind me to 'never' bother worrying over your arm again!" She yelled, continuously whacking him.

"Oi! Knock it off! What're you----WAIT! You…you were worried about me?" He asked, snatching the pillow before pausing.

"Not you! Your arm!" Kagome lamely retorted.

"Well…sorry to break it to you, hun…but his arm is apart of him." Sango said, clipping her overly long finger nails.

"C'mon Kagome. It'll be fun! You don't even have to practice with us. You can just sit on the bleachers and do…whatever it is that you do when sitting in the sun." Miroku said, completing his masterpiece of a sandwich.

"Please…?" Sango and Inuyasha both pleaded.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NO! NO! NO!" Kagome yelled, stomping her feet and flailing her arms around.

**oo0O0oo ½ hour later…oo0O0oo**

"I hate you…I hate you all." Grumbled an angry, pouting Kagome from the back seat of Miroku's convertible.

"You love us." Miroku smirked at her in his rear view mirror.

"Don't flatter yourself Miroku…" Kagome grumbled.

The drive to the high school didn't take long at all---around 15 minutes. When Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha all began going through base running, and fly balls, Kagome sat down on the bleachers and opened her book.

It was so infuriating to find herself, glancing up every now and then at Inuyasha. He was too devilishly handsome for his own good. He'll be the death of her.

It wasn't that she was attracted to him…oh no. Not even in the slightest. Nope. No siree!

But…she 'did' have to admit that he was an _okay _guy. Stupid…but okay.

Looking back down at her book, she was taken aback when the name of the main character twisted from 'Isaiah' to 'Inuyasha'.

Gasping she snapped her book shut and tossed it onto the bench next to her. _'I'm freakin' going insane!'_

"Oi! Wench! Get out her so I can pitch a few balls!" Inuyasha yelled. Looking over at the infuriating moron she noted, with much dismay, that Sango and Miroku were both leaving.

"Where they going?" She called, nodding towards the two denying love birds.

"To get some chow! Now get out here and get ready!" He yelled.

Kagome swallowed and stood with her hands on her hips for a few moments. _'You can do this Kagome…everything will be all right…it won't bring back any bad memories…' _She chanted to herself.

"OI!" Came Inuyasha's impatient yell.

Snapping from her chanting, she jumped and fumbled with the gate latch.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked, picking up Miroku's discarded catcher's mitt.

"You're just gonna catch some of my pitches for me. I need to get my arm in shape again." He said, swinging his arm in a stretching circular motion.

"Y-you mean…catch…the ball?" She stuttered, suddenly wanting to run away.

"No! I want you dance the hula and chant about trolls with diamonds for bellybuttons! OF COURSE CATCH THE DAMN BALLS! Geez, wench!" He yelled, growing irritated.

"Well soooorreeee!" Kagome yelled back, slipping Miroku's sweaty glove on. She grimaced at the feeling. _'Oh…oh my god! There's old sunflower seeds in here!'_

"You ready?" He asked, spitting in his hand and get his 'feel' of the ball in his hand. She nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Squatting down behind home plate like a catcher's supposed to do, she took a moment to take a deep breath before holding up her glove to catch.

She watched in a strange and somewhat twisted fascination, as Inuyasha paused and held the ball in his glove. His body was turned sideways, but he was looking at her. Concentrating… It looked almost as if he was trying to find something in her to help him.

_'He must be picturing a batter in front of me…that's it. He's probably imagining them with in their batting stance and the sunflowers seeds in their mouths… He's "FEELING" the game. Like it has an aura…' _Kagome realized as she watched him fumbled discreetly with the ball in his glove.

She watched him nod upwards once, and slowly reel back; so one of his legs was raised and his other was bent slightly. She watched it all in a strange slow motion---how his face contorted into a grimace as he leaned forward---how his arm bent and his muscles rippled in the motion---how the ball rolled and left his fingers-----

Then it was all fast motion---the ball flying and slamming into her glove---a sharp shocking pain shot up her arm and she gasped.

Then the stinging and burning came.

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

**_Here's the Phrase of the Day:_**

"I-ga kiri-kiri itai."

**_Translation:_** "I have a sharp pain in my stomach."

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

There we go! Please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think!

Please come and check out my other stories as well!

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

**Thanks to my ever-faithful reviewers:**

**Shippo's Psychotic Girl**

**Kagome M.K**

**BECCA**

**crazyperson**

**Jake Burnhal**

**forsaken 13**

**EvilLilPrincess**

**Stephanie**

**Eternalhappiness**

**lyn**

**Ditke**

**mankitten**

**jessy8a10**

**Maggie**

* * *

THANK YOU ALL!

**RisuBento**

**oo0O0oo**

**

* * *

**


End file.
